Aes
Appearance While it may be cliché to say, this elf is perhaps one of the more generic qualities of sin'dorei. Vibrant jade eyes once known for being shaded sapphire flicker and swirl in a luminous glow, signifying her deep rooted ties to the known addiction of her kind. Where most are seen with supple curves and irresistible appearances, her allure is nothing short but average, slender and fit for maximum flexibility and dexterity to her active lifestyle as a ranger. Sun-kissed locks of flaming scarlet spill loosely in soft curls over her shoulders and back, rich and enhanced in color against her morbidly pallid complexion. She looks to be around her early to mid twenties in human years, but we all know how that tends to be a lie when in regards to elves. With no makeup to enhance the qualities of her face, she lacks the mature beauty most her age tend to carry, appearing even more ordinary than she already is. The only jewelry she wears are several piercings at the tip of her ears since anything else would simply get in the way of her vigorous lifestyle. Though her skin is not flawless, that is not to say she is marred with many scars. There might be a scratch here and a barely visible gash there, but nothing notable enough for you to distinguish her by. Frequent first aid attention to her wounds tends to keep her from being too scraped up, so it's rather common to see bloodied bandages on her arm or hand. She does not smell of anything edible or floral since she is not a baker and most definitely not a florist. Realistically towards the end of a long day, she will probably carry the scent of some of her latest excursions consisting of blood, sweat, and maybe something hideously unexplainable. Yet on given occasions, this is either masked or joined with the heavy scent of liquor. Bourbon or wine quality, her breaths will usually rink of it if one is in close proximity of her. She's usually seen in her mail armor with her weapon in tow, not one for wearing robes or dresses of any type except on rare or odd occasions. Her voice is rich and defined with an abundance of confidence that rings with promise. Where most women are reserved and soft-spoken, she remains the opposite. Personality Loud, demanding, and self-absorbed, she defies all forms of etiquette when in terms to the behavior of most sin'dorei women and is quite possibly the epitome of "Arrogance". While she carries the demeanor of a spoiled princess, she seems to lack the regal behavior of one. Raised on the mentality that what's hers is hers and what's yours is also hers, she seems to hold little regard in the personal matters of others and cares only about her own personal gain. She is, without a doubt, a vain and very self-reliant elf who has earn the reputation of being disliked amongst her kind because of her uncouth behavior. Whether or not this hard exterior she portrays is a gimmick or real, it is quite easy for those that are close to her (and that remains in the small numbers) to be able to see sides of her not very often revealed. Aestiah has been known to hide away emotions that may make her out to be a bit of a softy, anywhere along the lines of blushing to even crying is rarely seen from her. Perhaps it's her way of trying to appear like the 'tough men' she grew up around. Her determination is what makes her a strong character. She is a bold and lively person who is not afraid to speak her mind openly, regardless of the person. This may or may not often bring her into a whirlwind of trouble, but she does it to show that she is not afraid. She is a bit impulsive at times, often acting on a whim without thoroughly thinking the plans through. Though her motivations are honorable, that is not to say that her actions are thought out or reasonable. Being as stubborn as she is, she is often bullheaded about some things like accepting when she is too weak to fight a battle or if a plan of hers is not exactly full proof. She is, for lack of a better word, a brat. Overall, Aestiah is a one of a kind character with an unrivaled liveliness and a malleable nature easy to love ... or hate. History The beginning On the morning of date, one of Quel’thalas most prominent magistrates Lavint Til'alur and his lovely wife Aurilea, celebrated the arrival of their newest addition to the family, Evilyn Til’alur. Born into a noble household, Evilyn was the youngest amongst three brothers and one older sister. Though she was too young to fully acknowledge it, from day one her life was mapped out for her—a life that would be dedicated to the arcane and serving under the established order of the Sunstrider dynasty. Her father being the strict man that he was allowed no exceptions to this rule, and it was set in stone the moment she was born for her to become a Magistrate like the rest of her family bloodline. Of course, none of this would ever hold true as it was only five years after her birth did the coming of the Second War change her life forever. One of her sister's methods of relaxation was by wandering through the woods whenever her studies were not inhibiting her from doing so. On some of these given occasions, she would often take Evilyn along with her, teaching her a bit of magecraft in private while instilling her with the belief that she can become anything she wants to be—regardless what their father might say. "We should be allowed a choice to decide where we want to end up in life. There is nothing wrong with being different, so as long as you stay true to yourself." While she was capable in defending herself against the Amani trolls that were rumored to lurk on the outskirts waiting for their chance to seek revenge, nothing prepared her for what was to happen on one eventful afternoon when the invasion of Horde and Amani trolls led by Ogrim Doomhammer plowed and burned into their territory. After a encounter with a few of the invaders and weakened by the onslaught of battle, her sister could only carry her so far out of harms way before finally dropping to the ground and perishing. Wandering and crying, the tiny child was likely to meet her own demise through dehydration and exposure had she not reached the sandy beaches where her cries were heard by a band of men ... a band of men composed of elves, humans, and even goblins who just happened to be ... pirates. Though their efforts may have seemed noble, in truth they had really retained her for means of profiting. The original idea was to sell her off as a slave to a willing bidder, but as days came to pass during their voyage across sea, Captain Vael Firestorm slowly began to grow a fond attachment towards the abandoned child. Taking the child under his wing, he christened her with a new name: Aestiah Firestorm. As the years drew by, Aestiah would grow a life completely contradicting the one that was originally mapped out for her. Becoming ‘just one of the guys’ amongst the rest, she learned the ways of combat through her fellow mates, preferring the bow as her weapon of choice. Of course to be taken under someone with such a prestigious title as Captain earned her the nickname of ‘Princess’. This was due to her spoiled tendencies and often haughty behavior, lacking the polite and tranquil traits of one in every way. As far as her past was concerned, she was the bastard child of some harbor whore and the Captain, and that was all there was to it. Aestiah never questioned it and took it to be fact, except for the rare occasions she would dream of the devastating incident that occurred in Eversong Woods… none of which ever made sense. That was until it was finally time to come clean with the truth. Come the brink of the Third War fifteen years later, she was finally told of the painful truth about her history, that her father was not really her father and that any amount of history about her lied within the reaches of Quel’thalas. Hoping to find some iota of information regarding her past, she had returned to Silvermoon only to find it in ruins, destroyed by Arthas and the Scrouge. If there was any remaining relatives or clues tied to discovering her true birth family, they were burned into the ashes of what was left of the city. Nothing was left, and with nothing to really go off of, she could only assume the worst in regards to her estranged birth family. Her carefree life at sea ended when the Captain and his elder crew members decided to aid Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider efforts in the Outland. As for herself, she was to stay and help rebuild—or in the Captain's case, stay out of harm's way. No longer sheltered under his care, however, allowed her to learn of a few disturbing facts hidden within her city. Eventually, sitting around and waiting was no longer an option for her. The Outland After their leave there was an outbreak of people who decided to seek aid from the one group willing enough to help ... The Horde. While the rest of her kind may have found it daunting to be allied with Orcs and Forsaken, Aestiah could not have been more happier than to work alongside them. Her growing distrust for her kind, however, led to a more fulfilling relationship with the members of the Horde. Trolls, forsaken, and Orcs began to become a more choice worthy form of company over the pompous attitude of blood elves. Still, Aestiah remained stubborn in the belief that Kael'thas was not this foul villain everyone was claiming him to be, especially since her father had given his life toward helping him with his cause. Her desire to prove this is what led her to enlisting into the Horde, hoping to somehow find and make contact with him before everyone else did. If things were as bleak as she heard, it was likely he wouldn't stand a chance against the mass forces that were underway into Tempest Keep. After vigorous training through the outskirts of Azeroth, she was finally permitted into the realms of the Outland. With very few friends and even to a lesser extent acquaintances, Aestiah had little clue or idea where to begin in the search for her father. Upon reaching Shattrath, she joined up with the Scryers in hopes to gain some knowledge on what went on before they disbanded from Kael'thas legion and joined the Naaru. Many told her that it was likely he died in battle, but Aestiah refused to believe it. She held hope that he was somewhere still alive and perhaps traveling home on any given day ready to show up in Silvermoon. A year past, and then two and still he remained absent. The only good that came from this was that it molded her into a stronger woman. Without the aid of her father or his crew members, she had to depend on herself to get the things she wanted in life and to make any progress. No longer the naive little pirate's daughter she had started out to be, her adventures through Outland hardened her into what would be a completely new Aestiah come the era of the Lich King's rise ... And as of currently... She has remained with the Horde, joining them in their pursuit of the Lich King and his domain in Northrend. An older, still bratty, but (slightly) wiser Aestiah moves forward. Friends that have long since departed have been replaced by newer, fresher faces. Love and among other things ranging in that category has also shaped a new path for her life. Her success in her efforts has earned her such titles such as Champion of the Frozen Wastes and more to eventually come. Things are more or less looking up for the Huntress, but that can always likely change. In fact, it just might given the recent news of a Death Knight who carries a remarkable resemblance ... of her father ... ( Under Construction. ) Relationships Captain Vael "Black Jack" Firestorm was a high elf turned blood elf come the fall of Quel’thalas. Once considered a traitor for abandoning the regime of high elves to form his own alliance outside his kind as a pirate and later Captain, he would later return with Aestiah in search of her past to find Silvermoon in shambles. Vowing venegence for his own reason, he renounced his title as Captain and joined Kael’thas into the Outlands as a Blood Knight to aid him in his hope to restore paradise to their kingdom. His whereabouts is currently unknown. ( Under Construction ) Additional Notes * Is a very heavy drinker and enjoys both the taste and buzz that liquor offers her. While she claims to be very good at handling her own, she has been known (quite frequently, mind you) to go overboard. * Is the successor to the disbanded crew and was to reform, yet for her own reasons has chosen not to do so. So Captain Aestiah Firestorm does not exist, but she does tend to wave the title around from time to time, claiming that she is. * Her ship name is "Princess", but it's not one she adores at all. * Surprisingly, doesn't have much of a "pirate" accent anymore. That isn't to say she isn't capable of it. * It's a common misconception for people to normally believe that Aestiah is in fact a lesbian. Her tomboy appearance and often masculine demeanor confuses the majority into believing this. Whether or not this holds any truth is unknown, yet Aestiah has been known to flirt with women on some occasions... Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf